One night two different possibilities
by MissLolo
Summary: Clark speaks his feelings. what if lana comes? what if chloe comes? just two different outlooks on one night


Clark was tired. He was tired of being and especially tired of acting. He just wanted to stop. He wanted to feel. Clark rose from the couch in the barn and walked towards the large window that gave him view of the hundred stars that lit up the night. He looked and gazed. His eyes were intent of something, for anything.

The stairs creaked as footsteps reached the top. Clark breathed in sharply annoyed. _It's the same… again he thought to himself._

"Hey," the voice behind him came shyly. "Clark?"

Clark turned slowly to meet the eyes of the one that had been the vision of his dreams since. Lana.

"Hey back at ya." Clark smiled. _I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to have to feel that I have to act anymore. I just want to be._

"You okay. I didn't see much of you at school today. And when I did you didn't seem yourself. Is… is everything okay?" Lana released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _Please talk to me. Please don't act with me._

"I'm fine, really. Guess I was off. I don't know. It happens." Clark turned back to the sky.

"Yea." Lana walked to where Clark was standing and just looked out.

"Why Lana?" Clark asked not looking at

Lana's head turned sharply at Clark's question. "Why what, Clark?"

"Why do you come? Why not Whitney you go to when you feel… whenever you feel like something's wrong. Why me?" Clark had now turned facing Lana's gaze expectantly for and answer.

Lana caught off guard by the question just stared at Clark for a moment. Then she turned her attention back to the sky. She felt him continue to look at her.

_Why? Why? I don't know. Maybe because I'm scared. Maybe because it's you. Maybe because I feel safe with you. Or maybe because you're not what everyone expects of me, of what I expect of myself, because you're different and I want to feel different too. I do feel different when I am with you._

"I don't know Clark. But is it so bad that I do come?" she turned again to face Clark.

"No. It's not bad at all." Clark smiled half heartedly.

Clark was tired. He was tired of being and especially tired of acting. He just wanted to stop. He wanted to feel. Clark rose from the couch in the barn and walked towards the large window that gave him view of the hundred stars that lit up the night. He looked and gazed. His eyes were intent of something, for anything.

The stairs creaked as footsteps reached the top. Clark breathed in sharply annoyed. _It's the same… again he thought to himself._

"Hey," the voice behind him came shyly. "Clark?"

Clark turned around to meet an unexpected set of eyes.

"Chloe?" Clark said in almost a gasp and a whisper

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and moved towards the couch. "I know, I know… not the girl you were hoping for. Just bare with me for the moment okay." _Just see ME okay._

"No… no." Clark was still unable to make full sentences. "Actually you're umm," Clark breathed in, "the perfect… person," Clark said as if it were a secret.

Chloe smiled and folded her legs on the couch. "So at school today you were all… 'not Clark Kent.' What's going on?"

Clark was just staring. Then a smile crept up along the side on his lips. _I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to have to feel that I have to act anymore. I just want to be_

Clark walked towards the couch and sat next to Chloe, his hands clasped together between his thighs. He breathed inwards again.

"Are you going to hyperventilate on me Clark, cuz I'm not sure…" Chloe was caught short of her sentence as Clark lips were pressed against hers. His hand covered her cheek.

Clark then pulled back. "I….I.. had..."

"Do that again." Chloe said her eyes still fluttering from the kiss.

Clark smiled and leaned forward. Their lips meet and sweet tendering kiss he gave to her. Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly pushed him away.

Her eyes still closed she asked, "What about Lana?"

Clark paused for a moment then looked back at Chloe, her eyes open now, full attention to his response.

Clark paced his hands over her. "I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to have to act anymore. I just want to be. Chloe… with you I can just be and sometimes I am so much more that's its scary. Lana… I'm always trying to 'be' that guy. I don't want to have to put a façade every time she is around me. I don't want to have to act. Chloe… I know I'm late in registering that you're in front of me, but I swear if you give the chance I promise to make it up to you and always put you… us first. Chloe…" Clark said his hand tucking a strand of her blond her behind her ear and caressing her face. "…I think I'm falling in love with you. I think… I think I AM in love with you."

A tear fell from Chloe's eyes. Clark wiped it away and kissed her passionately.

"Chloe?"

Chloe lunged herself at Clark in a tight hug. Clark hugged her back just as tight. And Chloe whispered in his ears, "I knew you would fly back to me one day."


End file.
